User blog:Leolab/Ancient User Tourney, Round 9: Oliver Moreau (Winter) v Ganzorig (Wass)
Avs make bad title cards, so no title cards. Oliver Moreau: The French mercenary who traveled the world versus Ganzorig: The bastard son of a Kahn who helped conquer (part of) the world Oliver Moreau (Winter) Bio Oliver was born to a French noble and a British mother. When he reached the age 20, he had decided he wanted more from life and set out to forge his own path through life. After several run ins with the law, and the criminal element of France, Oliver decided to travel the world to better himself. Along the way he had become a mercenary for hire, working wherever the money took him. During his world travels he had picked up and learned the ways of numerous weapons, although the ones he preferred are below. Initial Weaponset (Mid Range) Naginata-Modified, with a 2 foot blade attached to the 4 foot handle, Oliver came across this weapon in an armory of a shogun he was infiltrating. Intrigued by the weapon, he took it upon himself to learn it, and then modified the weapon to suit his fighting style. Also, his favorite weapon he carries. Other Weapons & Armor |-| Short Range = The Cutlass-Won from a pirate, Oliver's cutlass is 29 inches long and weighs 2.5 pounds. With it, he is an expert swordsman, taught to him by numerous masters in his travels. |-| Long Range = Persian Composite Bow-A bow made of horn, wood, and sinew laminated together, Oliver was taught archery as a child, but only got good at it as an adult in his travels. His quiver can hold 30 arrows at a time, and come with a variety of different attributes. 10 of his arrows are dipped in cobra venom. Another 10 are coated in oleander. The remaining 10 are simply arrows. All arrows are made of wood and steel. |-| Special = Katar-Oliver acquired his twin katars after a run-in with a couple of bandits on a road in India. After dispatching them, he took it upon himself to learn the weapon, and is still learning all of what they can do. His katars are 2 feet in length, as well as 3 lbs in weight. |-| Armor = Musketeer armor-Stolen from a musketeer he killed and replaced to infiltrate the Musketeers to kill the French king, Oliver's armor weighs 17 lbs. Ganzorig of the Chagatai Khante (Wass) Bio As the resulting birth of an illigitimate but by all accounts enjoyable romp between the son of a khan and a lowly shepards daughter Ganzorig had an interesting parentage. While the nature of his existance was kept out of any official records his mother's father was paid off handsomly and while they were still poor they lived at least more comfortably than other families. Ganzorig grew up oblivious to all of this however and spent his days like any other child in the arid deserts of the Chagatai Khanate until on his 16th birthday he was drafted into military service and sent with Baidar (unbeknownst to him his step brother) to the Mongols invasion of Europe where he served until the death of Ogedei Khan in 1241. Initial Weaponset (Long) Mongol Composite Bow. Ganzorig's most beloved and prized possession and his favoured weapon. Made with a wooden core, bamboo bending limb, buffalo horn glued to the belly for increased energy compression, sinew of a wild buck and carefully dried for months to harden the bow for use. Ganzorig also carries with him a leather thumb ring for protection and a quiver of 10 steel tipped arrows with a ground quiver for easy storage. Other Weapons & Armor |-| Short Range = Persian Scimitar. Brought from a arabic merchent on his 16th birthday it is a fairly standard steel scimitar, 33 inches long with a small eagle crested pommel. |-| Mid Range = Guan Dao. Not much to say really, just a standard Guan Dao with a tassle cloth on the joining between the blade and the staff. |-| Special = Iron Flanged Mace. A 3 foot long steel mace weighing about 5 pounds. |-| Armor = Leather/Iron Lamellar. Made from rawhide leather and hardened iron plates on a fabric backing. Ganzorig also wears a silk vest which helps to reduce the damage caused by arrow shots as the silk does not break, rather embedding in the wound for an easy removal. Notes Battle Notes *Arena is a 20m diameter circle, grassy soil footing, no cover *All warriors will start out with their Initial Weaponset equipped, along with their armor. **Their other weapons are placed sheathed/unloaded/unset/etc. next to their point of entry into the arena. *The match is to the death. *Brackets and other tourney information may be found here. **Note that vote scores are doubled, since Challnonge doesn't accept half-points. *'Note that the pictures are' not meant to be exact representations of the equipment. They're just generic images I found on the wiki. Voting Notes *Votes with good edges or at least 10 relevant sentences count as a full vote *Votes with meh edges or at least 5 relevant sentences count as a half vote *All others count as no vote *Well-reasoned rebuttals can lower the count of a vote by half. *Well-reasoned counter-rebuttals can restore the half-point. *The users whose characters are fighting may not vote for or against themselves, but may defend their warriors by giving rebuttals and counter-rebuttals *I have the final say in how much a vote counts for. If I feel a vote merits counting differently than these guidelines, I will do so. *Due to voter concerns regarding his rebuttal spree on a previous match, El Alamein is only allowed to defend his own vote. Battle Ganzorig walked through a bloodstained hallway, moving towards an open doorway. He stepped out and looked around, taking stock of his weapons. Across from him, Oliver Moreau did the same. The two did their best to stare the other down until a sleepy voice rang out above them. “Round Nine is Oliver Moreau, the failed French assassin sponsored by Winter, against Ganzorig of the Chagatai Khnate, the bastard son of a Kahn sponsored by Wass. This is the loser’s bracket, so all deaths are final. I’m tired, now, so make this one quick. Ready…” On cue, Ganzorig grabbed and nocked an arrow while Moreau brought his naginata up to a guard. “Fight!” Can’t hurt to oblige him… Ganzorig thought as he drew and aimed at his charging foe. He let the arrow fly, and Moreau stopped dead in his tracks. The Frenchman brought his hand to the shaft protruding from his eye as his mouth worked in a silent scream. Ganzorig rapidly grabbed, drew, and fire several more arrows, hitting his foe in the other eye, the throat, and the nose. A fifth arrow pierced through the skull, and Moreau collapsed, dead. Ganzorig turned and walked out the door, and spared not a glance back towards his fallen foe. Weapon Stats Category:Blog posts